Working Together? Is That What They Call It Now?
by Icy Stormz
Summary: Hermione grudgingly agrees to represent Draco when a neo-Death Eater moves to ruin him. [Post-Hogwarts, Complete, One-Shot]


**Author/Artist**: Icy Stormz**  
Title:** "Working Together?" Is That What They Call It Now?**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Challenge:** Hermione is an Auror and is put on the Malfoy case (any of them)**  
Summary/Medium:** Hermione grudgingly agrees to represent Draco when a neo-Death Eater moves to ruin him.**  
Length (if applicable): **6, 350 words – 14 pages  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
Author's notes:** A big thank you to Vyvy for beta-ing this for me, as well as helping me out with some details :). Further thanks are extended to Steph for her help when I hit a few snags and was attacked by plot bunnies that didn't have anything to do with the fic-at-hand. One scene was inspired by a scene from the movie _X2: X-Men United_, whilst another was inspired by a scene in the book _Can You Keep a Secret?_ by Sophie Kinsella. 

This fic was written for the Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger Ficathon on LiveJournal on July 11, 2004. Yeah, it took me a while to upload it, hehe..

-----

**"Working Together?" Is That What They Call It Now?**

If anyone had to find Hermione Granger at 8:30 in the morning on a Monday morning he or she would only have to search one place in order to find her: her office. Hermione always made it to work on time and always started the day off with a cup of coffee and her _Daily Prophet_. The only thing that made this Monday different than any other was the surprise that met her before she managed to take a seat at her desk.

Once she reached her cubicle her desktop BlueBell Phlame crackled and flared red. The Phlame was a handy tool designed by her but created by the Weasley Twins. It turned red whenever someone was trying to contact her and reverted back to blue when the call ended. She tapped the Phlame's platform with her wand and Harry's face appeared in the fire. "Morning, Hermione," Harry said.

"Hullo, Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Are you busy?"

"Harry, it's 8:30. I've just walked in. I haven't even sat down yet. Of course I'm not busy."

Harry grinned, "Good. Can you come to my office now?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a moment," Hermione said, wondering what Harry wanted this early in the morning. She tapped the platform, causing the red fire to flare again, returning to its normal blue colour.

She left and walked through the maze of cubicles, waving to co-workers as they passed. She knocked briskly on the oak door that bore Harry's brass nameplate. "Come on in, Hermione," she heard him call.

Hermione opened the door and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Harry's desk. His back was turned to her and he didn't look towards her, but his unique hair was unmistakeable. "What is it you wanted, Harry?"

"Take a seat, Hermione," Harry said, gesturing to the remaining chair. "Coffee?"

Hermione nodded and Harry conjured a steaming mug of coffee right in front of her. "Surely you didn't ask me to come here just for coffee."

"You're right, I didn't. It appears that Malfoy here is in a bit of a trouble." Harry's lip curled in the most miniscule way.

Hermione refrained from scoffing; Malfoy being in trouble certainly wasn't a recent development. "Really?"

Harry tossed her the paper, which landed face up towards her. "Malfoy here has had a recent brush with the International Trade wizards," Harry stated. The headline read _MALFOY ENTREPRENEUR TURNED BLACK MARKET SALESMAN_. The moving picture indicated a black and white photo of Draco striding nonchalantly from the Dragon Apothecaries building to a black car whilst several journalists and photographers followed purposefully.

Hermione was had only started reading the first paragraph when Draco's signature drawl cut through her concentration. "I just want to get things straightened out first before you get overwhelmed with propaganda, Granger."

"Go ahead and straighten them out, seeing has how I've yet to find out why you're here," Hermione replied coolly.

After aiding Dumbledore's Army and the Ministry in the war against Voldemort, Draco immersed himself into entrepreneurship, building a highly successful apothecary supply distribution empire. Hermione hadn't spoken to Draco very often after the war. They exchanged pleasantries and chatted whenever they did happen to see each other at Ministry events or just around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. It was quite a surprise to see him sitting in Harry's office.

Harry cleared his throat, unsuccessfully trying to turn Hermione and Draco's attention towards him. After a moment's look over of each other, both wizards turned to him. "Basically, one of Malfoy's saleswizards– Alex Devaul – says he has evidence suggesting Malfoy's been illegally trading of Ashwinder eggs and Graphorn horns, along with supposedly having some role to play in the recent dragon nest raids. Malfoy says he's innocent and needs a lawyer for the hearing that's in five weeks."

Draco's company, Dragon Apothecaries, had business around the world and contracts with the best suppliers and potion masters as part of their clientele. It made no sense as to why Draco, let alone anyone from that company, would need to deal with shady businesspeople.

Hermione's brows furrowed. "What does this have to do with us? We're Aurors, not lawyers. This doesn't concern us."

"Apparently it does, since Malfoy's also accused in dealing with adamant Voldemort supporters in order to bring him back from the dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Some wizards were just delusional. Voldemort had been defeated at the end of their seventh year, but there were still pro-Voldemort supporters lurking in the shadows, blinded by the possibility of the Dark Lord's rebirth. Not only that, but necromancy was a very dodgy form of magic.

"Merlin, Potter, you're incompetent. Just cut to the bloody chase already," Draco said exasperatedly. "Granger, I need help proving to the Wizengamot that I'm not a Death Eater radical. My…change of heart," he spat, "over the past few years is still tainted with my families' dark dealings and I want to get rid of the unfortunate filth once and for all. Are you going to help or not?"

"As much as I'd like to help, Malfoy, I don't know nearly as much about trade legalities and legal practice as experienced lawyers - whom you could easily hire, by the way."

"Potter tells me you know enough," Draco's eyes flickered towards the man in question.

"There's no way that giant tome on your desk is a paperweight, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione's thoughts immediately went to the think copy of _The Revised History of Wizarding Law and Its Role in Society _that sat next to her in-box. "What do I get out of this partnership?"

"Whatever you want." Draco replied with a smirk that could only be found when he had won.

-----

The first business conversation Draco and Hermione had together didn't involve any talk of business at all. In fact, they spent a majority of their conversation arguing where to meet up and work.

"I refuse to sit in that nasty little box you call an office," sniffed Draco as they "talked" through the BlueBell Phlame.

"Well I don't care. I am not going out of my way to floo to Merlin knows where to help you. It's _you_ who needs _my_ help, after all."

"Since I'm obviously not traipsing into some godforsaken hole and you won't bother to come to my hygienic office we'll have to meet on neutral ground. If you say the library I will hexyou to Spain and back."

Hermione immediately shut her mouth and blushed. He wouldn't be able to see her reddened through the fire anyway. "Why not? It's quiet and there is a lot of reference material—

"And there are mouldy old witches breathing over my shoulder if my quill scratches too loudly," he interrupted. He obviously had some repressed emotions (predominately fear) about Madam Pince at Hogwarts.

"You're too stubborn for your own good!" Shouted Hermione.

"Hermione!" a new voice hollered.

She jumped, startled at the interruption. She whipped her head to her right to see Tonks peering over the wall that separated their cubicles. Her flaming red hair mirrored her current annoyance. "_Will you keep it down?_" She hissed. "Some of us have reports that need to be written and filed. If Moody weren't in retirement he'd have an aneurysm hearing you two."

"Sorry, Tonks. Malfoy and I are trying to conduct business but, as you probably heard, he's too stubborn for his own good." Hermione repeated, her flush creeping higher up her neck and face.

"Oh just argue over dinner or something," Tonks said irritably before ducking out of view.

Hermione's eyes widened as she slowly turned back towards the Phlame. She said Draco's smirking countenance and glowered. "You know there's something wrong in the world when Tonks is the one doing the reprimanding," Draco joked.

Hermione was strongly tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but chose to remain silent. Draco followed suit and soon there was a silence between the two of them. It seemed they were both mulling over the same thought when Draco said, "How about we take a leaf out of Tonks' book and discuss over dinner. How about tonight at 7?"

Hermione was too stunned to form a coherent response and merely nodded. "Excellent," said Draco, "I'll meet you at Giovanni's at 7."

She nodded again. Draco flashed her another winning smirk and his head vanished from the Phlame.

Tonks' head reappeared from over the wall. "You know," she said, "if he weren't my cousin…"

She broke off after seeing Hermione's suddenly indignant expression and howled with laughter when Hermione picked up her cloak and bag and rushed from her cubicle.

-----

Once Hermione got home she immediately went to the library, wanting to bring whatever research she found to the restaurant. After poring through past copies of the _Prophet_ that so much as mentioned Dragon Apothecaries or Devaul, she had built a small wall of information around her.

The case in itself made no sense. Why would one of Draco's employees want to sabotage the company? Regardless of the outcome of the hearing, Devaul would lose his job seeing as how Draco would probably fire the wizard if he and Hermione won. Maybe Draco was a ruthless employer and Devaul, unhappy with his working conditions, wanted to see Draco in Azkaban. That didn't make sense either; he could have merely quit and that would end his suffering. Hermione decided to save these questions for when she met up with Malfoy.

While there were several articles praising Malfoy and the breakthroughs his company had made, there were an unsurprisingly few that even mentioned Devaul. Hermione went back a few years' worth of articles without a trace of Devaul's name, until she found a paper from twelve years ago. In 1993 Devaul's name appeared when the Prophet reported a Death Eater raid in Yorkshire wherein a pub was nearly destroyed and two Muggles died. There were some wizards present who ended up duelling with the Death Eaters, protecting whatever patrons they could. Aurors arrived at the pub soon after the Muggles died and contained what Death Eaters they could, including Devaul. After the Yorkshire Fiasco he was promptly sacked from his position in the Deparment of Magical Transportation at the Ministry. However, after he managed to be found innocent he was rehired.

Finding this article particularly helpful Hermione quickly jotted the information down in her notes. She checked her watch and gasped, realizing it was a little past 6-o'clock and she was still wearing her work robes. She hastily stuffed her notes into her purse (which her colleagues never failed to comment it's briefcase-like look). Before she left she looked back to the table, which was still strewn with _Prophet_ articles, feeling guilty for not putting them away. Hermione had never _not_ put a library resource away unless she was checking it out, but she would have to make an exception today. Reprimanding herself, she rushed out of the library and Apparated to her flat.

Once at home she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag on an armchair in the living room. She pulled her robe over her head and dumped it on her bed. She had never been to Giovanni's so any sort of dress code was unfamiliar to her. Knowing it was a magical establishment, Hermione didn't know if she should wear robes or not. Her plain robes were a bit thick for summer, and her dress robes, which she saved for Ministry events, were too formal (to her, anyway).

She mentally scolded herself for giving this much thought into what to wear. She was going to dinner to discuss work. It was the farthest thing in the world from a date. It wasn't as if she had never been on a date before. Contrary to popular belief, Hermione Granger, nearly 24-years old, had had her fair share of boyfriends. She'd dated a bloke from the Ministry for a year, and Ron for two, to name a few. She and Harry even had an alcohol and adrenaline-induced shag after the victory party that the Ministry held after they had won the war. At the same party she kissed Draco after he got a Honourable Mention from Dumbledore and Mr Weasley, she was so happy for him.

Hermione looked at her bedside clock and gasped in surprise; it was 6:30 and she still was still standing in her bra and knickers, staring at her closet as if waiting for an outfit to leap out and dress her. She grabbed a blue cotton blouse and knee-length floaty skirt, hastily throwing them on before retreating to the bathroom to wash her face and duel with her semi-manageable hair. Seeing as how it wasn't a date, Hermione concluded that she didn't need to wear any makeup. She nearly lost her balance and fell over reaching for her bag-slash-briefcase as she put on her pumps. On her way out the door she grabbed a light cloak from the coat-rack, locked the door and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

Once she reached the alley Hermione checked her watch, grateful it was only 6:45. Not only was she punctual – as always - but the extra time allowed her to calm her rushed breathing. When she arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later she saw neither hide nor hair of Malfoy. Crossing her arms Hermione didn't have to wait long before Draco Apparated right in front of her. She checked her watch, noting it was 7:03; it was just like him to keep her waiting that extra three minutes. "Been waiting long?" He asked nonchalantly.

She didn't bother gracing him with an answer, instead she shrugged, equally nonchalant. Snickering at her attempt Draco opened the door for her before walking in himself.

The restaurant was as authentically Italian you could get without travelling to the country in question. It was brightly lit with floating candles, similar to the ones at St Mungo's Hospital. The sounds of laughing, chattering and the clinking of tableware added to the live chamber orchestra and roaming opera singer.

Once they were seated Hermione pulled out her notes, ready to start working. "I found some really useful information regarding Devaul's history," she said, organizing her papers. "Don't you do background checks on new employees?"

"Of course I do. I already knew he was a Death Eater."

Hermione looked at him, astonished. "Then why on earth did you hire him?"

"He was a competent sales associate. He wasn't a threat to me or my company; in fact, he was pretty much eager to join at his interview."

Hermione moved her papers out of the way to allow the server to put down their drinks. "Do you have any idea why he'd try and accuse you of trading illegally? It serves him no purpose to shut down your company; he'd lose his job."

Draco drank some of his wine, "He wasn't a particularly _staunch_ Voldemort supporter; he was probably a Death Eater for the perks."

"There are _perks_ for being a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, noticing the couple at a nearby table look over towards them with surprised expressions.

"Oh yeah. Apart from believing Muggles, Muggle-borns and the like were scum, a fair few Death Eaters were riding on the hopes of Voldemort winning, therefore allowing them to lord over the rest of the wizard population. Also, if they weren't in it for the power, they were doing it out of fear and pressure. Power and fear are excellent weapons to corrupt a mind, Hermione," he stated.

As she was taking note of what Draco was saying on her parchment, Hermione was reminded of Peter Pettigrew, who had fulfilled his debt to Harry by throwing himself in the path of Voldemort's Killing Curse, giving Harry enough time to do away with the Dark Lord. She also remembered Pettigrew's horrified face when he explained his fear of Voldemort in the Shrieking Shack, back in third year. "So…maybe he joined your company because you were the greatest reminder of Voldemort?" Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration, her fingers drumming on the tabletop. "Either that or you have the resources available to reunite the Death Eaters…" she trailed off as her train of thought lost steam. "But, you're not a Death Eater."

Draco scoffed, "Really? Thanks for pointing that out to me, Hermione."

She shot him a glare. "Why would he think you'd want to band the Death Eaters together and accuse you as such?"

"He probably wants to do that himself, using my facilities to carry out the job," Draco offered, watching Hermione write that down in her notes.

Their food came, allowing longer breaks in their discussion. Draco watched how Hermione would eat slowly, obviously still thinking of the case instead of the food in front of her. During her spiels he would notice how her lips would purse in concentration when he hit a snag and how she mutters to herself before telling him her thoughts. This all contributed to why he wanted her to help him in this case. She was obviously dedicated to her work, contributing whatever she could. It was apparent at school, obviously, when he saw her in the library studying, or in class knowing absolutely everything on the subject and willing to learn more.

"Harry said Devaul has records of illegal products being traded by you. Does he really?" Hermione asked.

"If he does they're fake," Draco stated simply.

"You can't just say that to the Wizengamot, Draco," she sighed as the wait staff cleared their plates.

"Of course I can. All sales including materials like Ashwinder eggs and Graphorn horns must be authorized by either myself or Pansy, who is in charge of the Sales Department and I for one have never authorized such sales unless they were for Snape or a legitimate customer," Draco said firmly.

"What about dragon eggs?"

"On the rare occasion that I do authorize dragon egg trade it's usually to the Ministry."

"Is it possible for me to see whatever records you have and talk to Pansy?"

"I thought you didn't want to waste your time coming to my office," he said smirking.

"I'm making an exception," she responded with a smile.

-----

The next week Hermione was in Draco's office reviewing sales records. True to his word all records that contained the items Draco was charged for trading were indeed sold only to legitimate and credible sources. Furthermore, every slip of parchment was signed by Draco or Pansy and was adorned with a green dragon stamp, certifying its authenticity. Draco said there were strict security measures placed on each record, in the case of a lawsuit. The stamp was charmed to embed itself right into the parchment, disabling it from being removed. The stamp was also another precaution in case either Draco or Pansy's signatures were forged.

"Devaul's 'records' must be unauthorized or fake," Draco said, "because they're not here and it's against policy to remove them from the premises. Also, he'd need a signature and Pansy said she had never signed anything unless she knew where it was going. And at the hearing we can prove the stamp is not there, therefore nullifying his claim. We're done, Granger, let's celebrate." With a wave of his wand he had his liquor cabinet opened and two bottles of Firewhisky were zooming towards him.

He was starting to open their drinks but noticed Hermione was staring right through him with his lips pursed. He found it unnerving to see her looking towards him like that. In fact, he was reminded of Loony Lovegood. "Granger?" Draco waved his hand in front of her face, causing her to jump and her eyes to focus.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Never would have put you down as a thinker."

She gave him a pointed look, causing him to grin. "I don't think it's that easy."

"Of course it is; Devaul is an idiot who didn't think his plan out completely. His stupidity will cost him his job," Draco said, taking a great swig from his bottle and leaning back in his chair.

"Draco, it's never this easy. We still don't know his bloody motive for doing this. I need to find out if this has something to do with him being, or use to being a Death Eater. Do you have all the information about your employees?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do; I told you we do background checks on everyone."

"What kind of information do you have?"

Draco was wary of where she was going with this, "Why?"

"I need a way of finding out his motive."

"And you think his personal information will help you?"

"Yes," she stated. "Any bit of information helps, Draco. Now let me see it."

-----

Moments later a house-elf appeared in the office, carrying a file folder. "You have _house elves_ here?" Hermione asked, scandalized, once the elf had left.

"Of course. Can't trust people with important and private documents, so I have elves handle them."

"You pay them, right?"

Draco scoffed loudly, "Why on earth do house elves need to be paid? How ridiculous. You're still doing the spew thing, aren't you?" He asked incredulously.

"S.P.E.W." Hermione said under her breath.

Chuckling, Draco opened the file and spread its contents out on his desk. Hermione walked around the desk, standing behind Draco, to get a better look at the contents. There was a general information sheet, which appeared to be filled out by Devaul himself (_Company policy, I expect_, Hermione mused). There were also several pictures. One picture was of him, another of his house, and a third of him leaving a dark building. Hermione gasped, "It's a…a sex house!"

Draco laughed, "Yes Hermione, lonely blokes like him don't have the luxury of women throwing themselves at him."

Hermione was silent for some time, apparently deep in thought. "This could be used to our advantage."

-----

"This is a ridiculous plan," Draco muttered, "You're supposed to be smart, Hermione."

"Don't worry, it'll work. If anything happens, I'm an Auror and can handle myself." She pressed the Cordless Extendable Ear over her left ear, feeling it attach itself onto her skin, looking real.

"If you need help—" Harry started.

Hermione silenced his protests with a wave of her hand. "Harry, it's okay. It isn't like Devaul's dangerous."

Harry sighed, "We'll be waiting at the Ministry."

Hermione hugged both Harry and Draco before turning the corner out of the alley and down the street towards Mick's Pub and Entertainment. As she walked towards the seedy pub she went over her plan several times. According to Draco, Devaul spent his Thursday nights succumbing to his physical desires. The pub was located in the middle of Knockturn Alley and welcomed in all kinds of wizards, witches and other magical folk, ensuring Hermione wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

As soon as Hermione stepped foot into the pub she scanned the single-room establishment, looking for Devaul. The pub wasn't very well lit, making recognizing the wizard more difficult. She had memorized his picture; he was blond, around the same height as she at 5' 6", thin and wore rectangular glasses. She didn't see him sitting at the bar or in front of the stage that was facing her. Hermione went to the bar and ordered a sherry and waited.

The room was cluttered with small round tables and booths lining the walls. Thick red curtains blocked out whatever light that would have come in from the windows. Hermione would hear the occasional screech of laughter and muttered conversation, but apart from that, the pub was silent. Hours passed by without a sign of Devaul. In the time she spent in the pub she had seen two raunchy shows and was propositioned a few times by both wizards and witches.

It was quarter to midnight when the pub doors opened and Devaul stepped in. He nodded in greeting at the one-eyed barkeep and settled himself at a round table not far from where Hermione was sitting. The barkeeper brought him a mug of what looked like ale and wandered back to cleaning the counter. Hermione waited for the next strip show to start at midnight before sidling into the empty seat next to Devaul. "Hey stranger," she said in what she hoped was a sexy voice.

"'lo," he said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he took in Hermione's wild hair, dragonhide jacket, low-cut top, short skirt and heels.

"Can I get you a drink?" Hermione asked, ignoring the fact that his mug was still more than half full.

-----

Back at the Ministry, Draco and Harry were sitting in Harry's office, both listening intently to the receiving sounds coming from the Extendable Ear Hermione was wearing. It was 11:30 and there was nothing particularly important going on. Harry grinned when he heard a witch approach and proposition Hermione, chuckling at her curt declination.

Once they could hear nothing but glasses against the bar counter, Harry leaned back in his chair and relaxed. "Why'd you ask for Hermione to help you, Malfoy?"

Draco relaxed in his own chair, "Well, Potter, if I asked you it'd look off if you were seen at dinner with me." Harry glared at him. "There's that and she's brilliant. How many lawyers are willing to dress like slags to get information?"

"Yeah, she's brilliant. I hope you realize she's given up a lot of time to help you," Harry said. "She's determined to keep you out of Azkaban. I suppose it's because you've proven to not be an annoying git anymore."

Draco didn't respond. So maybe he did fancy Hermione a little. She wasn't ugly, nor was she strikingly beautiful, but it wasn't her looks that made her attractive. Her intelligence was definitely a factor, as was her confidence, her compassion and generally her good nature. She hug she had given him before she went to Mick's was incredible. Her hair had tickled his neck and she smelled of vanilla. The only other time he'd been that close to her was when she gave him a chaste kiss at the Victory Party and danced with him after dancing with Ron and Harry. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Hermione tonight. She didn't have to go to the pub, but she did to further help his case.

"Hey stranger," Harry and Draco heard Hermione say.

"'lo," they heard a man's voice respond.

"That's him," Draco said, leaning closer to the speaker.

-----

Hermione stood from her seat and slowly walked towards the bar, adding an extra sashay to her hips. _What I do to help Draco, _she thought. "Can I have another sherry?" She asked after receiving a new mug of ale for Devaul. Once the bartender turned his back Hermione took out a small bottle of Veritaserum from her jacket sleeve and added a few drops to the ale, replacing the bottle in her sleeve before he turned around. Thanking him, she returned to Devaul.

She watched him drink his ale and smiled coyly. "What's your name?" She asked, crossing her legs so her foot touched his leg.

"Alex," he said, his eyes unfocusing as the Veritaserum began to take effect.

"I'm sure you've been told this several times, but you look like Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, leaning towards him, making sure her cleavage was visible. "Do you know Draco Malfoy?" She asked clearly.

"Yes, I work for him," he responded in an expressionless voice.

"What do you think of him?"

"I hate him. He deserves to die."

"Why?"

"He betrayed the Dark Lord. He ran to Dumbledore when the Dark Lord needed us. He was weak and a coward, like Pettigrew, and should die like him too."

Hermione was shocked. _So this is it. This is why._ The sex show was ending momentarily; she'd have to finish up soon before everyone in the pub could hear Devaul. "Do you still support Voldemort?"

"Yes."

-----

Harry and Draco were replaying Hermione's inquisition as the lift loudly arrived on their floor. "That was some question-and-answer period, Hermione. Good job," Harry commented as she took a seat at his desk.

"I told you it would work," she said taking off the Extendable Ear and putting both it and the remaining Veritaserum on the desk.

"Where did you leave Devaul?" Draco asked.

"Took him outside, modified his memory and gave him a Sleeping Draught and left him in an alley next to the pub," she said before yawning loudly. "You have it recorded, right?"

"Yup," Harry said, patting the recorder.

-----

In the two and a half weeks leading up to the date of Draco's hearing, he and Hermione met more and more often. Some days he'd come to her office, other days she to his, and most nights they went to Giovanni's. They'd always start off talking about work and the hearing, but as they saw each other more the more they talked about their personal lives.

Hermione found out Draco's only real relationship was with Pansy and they only dated on-and-off for two years. Draco learned of the dance lessons Hermione had to take as part of her Auror training.

Their meetings started to become more like dates. Twice Draco invited Hermione to his flat for drinks and twice they almost ended up snogging each other silly before Hermione excused herself, saying she wanted to get some research finished or she had to get home to Crookshanks.

By the time the hearing was a day away Draco was ready to throw Hermione onto her desk and shag her then and there. He couldn't help but think it when she sent him an urgent owl one afternoon, asking him to come to her office to discuss final preparations.

"I'm glad you could make it, Draco," Hermione smiled. "I know it was on short notice."

"It wasn't a problem," Draco said, taking a seat.

"So, I just wanted to make sure we covered everything for tomorrow. Harry gave me the recording from my investigation at the pub, so we can use that at our final statement. We can use whatever sales transcripts Devaul has and subject them to your authenticity tests. We have…" she looked down at her notes, "Pansy to vouch for your legal sales, and the legitimate transcripts that record every Ashwinder and Graphorn sale made. Is that everything?"

"I think so," Draco said. "Thank you for agreeing to help me, Hermione."

"You're very welcome," Hermione smiled. "I know I was sceptical at first, but I'm glad I did help."

They sat in silence while Hermione reorganized her papers. "Oh, dear," she said, picking up a folder. "I took this from our Auror Records; it's some additional information about Devaul and when he was charged for being a Death Eater. I need to run and put it back before I forget. Sorry, I'll be right back."

Hermione rushed out of her cubicle, weaving in and out of the aisles, striding purposefully to the other end of the department where the Filing Room was. She turned around a corner and nearly bowled Neville over. "Sorry Neville!" She said, seeing if he was all right.

The Filing Room was a large room, lit by candle brackets and lamps on a row of tables in the middle of the room. The room's walls were covered with filing cabinets of various shapes and sizes. A portion of the cabinets was organized by crimes that were committed, and the second portion was alphabetized by the offender's name. There was a separate room dedicated completely to Grindelwald, V0ldemort and his convicted Death Eaters.

She found the cabinet labelled 'D' and pulled open the proper drawer. After putting the file away, she closed the drawer and turned around, shocked to find Draco looking back at her. Hermione shrieked and impulsively whipped out her wand, pointing it at his chest. He back-pedalled quickly, knocking into one of the desks. It took her a moment to recognize who it was and lowered her wand. "Don't _do_ that!" She hissed. "I could have blasted you right out of the Ministry."

"Yes, I'm sure you could have."

She inhaled deeply and pocketed her wand. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to see the Secret Auror Archives. So everyone who's ever been convicted of a crime throughout the entire history of the Ministry has a file here?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"I wonder if there's a Malfoy file," he said outloud and searched for the 'M' cabinet.

"What are you doing? Even though I'm sure there is one you aren't allowed to look at it," she protested, blocking the cabinet from him.

"Why not? You're here, so even if I tried to nick something you could hex me."

"That isn't the point! You aren't even a Ministry employee!"

"So? I've done enough for the Ministry; I deserve a reward." He tried to push her out of the way, but she remained standing. "What will you do if I don't leave?"

"I—I'll hex you."

"No you won't." He snatched her wand from her pocket and threw it behind him making her emit a loud "Hey!" He stepped closer to her and put his hands on either side of her. "What are you going to do, Hermione?" He asked huskily.

Her grin faded as she looked into his eyes. They'd been caught in situations like this before. When she had gone to his flat for drinks, they ended up laughing and having a good time before the very same tension sparked to life between the two of them. She knew he wanted to kiss her and she wanted him to, but didn't want to complicate their professional relationship. _You've already complicated it by going to dinner with him_, her mind told her.

As much as she tried to deny it, Hermione fancied him. He was one of the few wizards who didn't find her intelligence threatening and debated with her. Even when they were at school he questioned her when their classmates wrote her off as always correct. He was witty, not to mention quite fit. _You've run off twice, Hermione; just give in_. And she did.

She tilted her head up, joining their lips together. Her hands crawled up to the back of his neck as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Their mouths moved against each other softly, savouring the moment. Hermione's body was on fire; she felt heat spreading from her lips and wherever her body was touching his. She hadn't a clue why she had denied herself this since their fast growing companionship this past month. Hermione moaned as he pulled away, tangling one hand in her thick hair.

Draco pulled away, breathing deeply. She looked up at him, her lips swollen and red and eyelids heavy. He didn't want to leave, but he figured he should. One of the other Aurors could easily walk in and see them snogging. Not to mention they each had to go back to their own work. "I should be going," he said, dropping his hands to rest lightly on her hips.

"Yes," she said absentmindedly. "Yes, you should. I'll see you tomorrow at Level 10."

He gave her a small smile, shoved his hands in his pockets and left the Filing Room. Giving him a few minutes head start, Hermione straightened her robes before following suit. She walked slowly back to her cubicle, eyes glued to the floor. When she made the occasional glace up she ended up catching someone's eye and turning back to the floor. She sank into her chair with her hands in her lap, fiddling with the bottom on her blouse.

Tonks' head appeared over the side of the cubicle wall. "So, Hermione, how is it snogging—er—_working_ with Draco?"

Although Hermione managed to ignore Tonks, she couldn't avoid the heat that had surged up her neck and face.

-----

"You were brilliant, Hermione!" Harry laughed as himself, Ron, Hermione and Draco rode the lift up to the Atrium.

Hermione had a grin plastered onto her face after the Wizengamot had announced a successful verdict. The whole hearing had played out beautifully. There were a few moments at the beginning where Hermione got nervous, but the encouraging look on Dumbledore's face gave her the confidence she needed to make her case. She had pointed out all the flaws in Devaul's accusations, presenting all the evidence that supported Draco. By the time she played the recording from Mick's Pub Devaul was cowering in his seat, avoiding the shocked looks upon the Wizengamot members' faces.

The Wizengamot only had to confer the verdict for ten minutes before letting them all know Draco was cleared of all charges and Devaul was taken into custody for further questioning. Hermione had immediately given Draco a huge hug before giving one each to both Harry and Ron, who were sitting in the room, watching the hearing.

On the way to the Atrium, Harry and Ron got off at the Auror Headquarters, while Hermione and Draco continued upwards. Once they got off they walked hand-in-hand to the center of the Atrium, revelling in their victory. "Thank you again, Granger," Draco said, turning to face her.

"It was my pleasure, Malfoy. Should someone else try to sully your name and ruin you financially, make sure you send me an owl."

"Oh don't worry, I will. In fact, I think we should discuss permanent legal employment. How about my office tomorrow morning?"

Hermione looked scandalized, "I don't think so, Mr Malfoy," she said, waving a finger in front of him. "I'm not flooing to Merlin knows where to talk about my employment. If you want to hire me, you'll have to agree to my terms. Why don't we meet at Giovanni's at 7."

"You drive a hard bargain, Granger, but I suppose I'll accept since you're that desperate to see me."

Hermione smiled, "Then it's a date."

**_The End_**


End file.
